


Staying Together [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but I don’t write major character death so no worries there), Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, On the Run, lmk if i missed anythingpls, major characters talking about potentially dying, off-screen dumpster diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 11; Cult AU] Roman, Logan, and Patton debate on what to do.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Staying Together [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 11: Psych 101 [Crying]

_ October 2nd. 12:56 pm.  _

Patton, Roman, and Logan huddled in the backseat of their stolen car, tucked away in the Canadian woods. The sun was about to start rising, the sky dark gray through the thick canopy of leaves. Dozens of empty take-out containers littered the floor, plucked from the dumpsters for the few bites they had left. 

Roman sat in the middle, arms wrapped around Logan and Patton, who clung to his sides. Logan’s eyes scanned each window, over and over again, as Patton hid his face in Roman’s shoulder. 

“We have to get him back,” Patton managed. “Janus… We wouldn’t have gotten out without him. He risked his life for us- Twice now. More than that. We can’t just leave him to be  _ dragged _ back there.” 

“That’s…” Logan cleared his throat, then said quietly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What? Getting Janus?” Roman frowned deeply. 

He nodded. “Yes. I would never willingly abandon anybody, but… We drove for a  _ week _ . We only stopped for bathroom breaks. Hell, we got all our food through drive-throughs. They still tracked us, and were on top of us in under a half-hour. The only thing we’d accomplish in trying to help Janus is sacrificing ourselves.” 

“I don’t care!” Patton cried. He sat up, eyes watering. 

Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. 

Patton slid so his head dipped below the windows again. His bottom lip wobbled. “It’s  _ Janus _ . Maybe he deserves someone to sacrifice themselves for him.” 

“No one sacrificed themselves for my brother,” Roman grumbled. 

Patton looked away. Logan bit his lip. 

“We tried,” Patton whispered. He took Roman’s hand. “Please tell me you know how much we all tried to get him to come.” 

Roman pulled his hand away and laughed bitterly. “He wouldn’t even be there if I hadn’t told Bates about him.”

“We all told Bates a lot of things,” Logan said seriously. “We told him everything. No one blames you.”

“I blame me,” he snapped. “Look, I don’t know if we can save Janus or not, but- but if we  _ try _ , maybe we can get Remus, too. I’m okay dying trying to save my brother. I am.”

Patton cupped Roman’s face, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m not. I can’t lose you. Maybe,” he sniffled, “maybe that receptionist can help. She gave us the gun, I’m sure she knows some things.” 

“I don’t… Think she can,” Logan said carefully.

Roman and Patton looked back at him in worry. “Why?” Roman asked. 

“She wasn’t at the motel when I got back. I asked the police, and…” 

Patton hiccuped, shaking with sobs. “No, no, no, they didn’t…” 

“They think she was taken, too.” Logan’s gaze drifted back to the woods, checking each and every shadow for intruders. “She was on the phone with them for a while, and then… There was… Struggling. When they got there, she was gone.” 

“Maybe she ran,” Roman insisted. “Maybe she got away. Maybe she’s with Janus.” 

“Maybe,” Patton whispered. 

Logan nodded. “Exactly. We can’t go running in there like we have all the information. We don’t have  _ any _ . We need to take it slow, protect ourselves.” 

Patton buried his face in Roman’s chest. “I don’t know how I can protect myself without our little rattlesnake… When we might have killed an innocent girl…”

“We can’t think about that right now,” Roman mumbled, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of Patton’s head. “We can’t. You two should just get some rest.” 

“What about you?” Logan asked. “You haven’t slept in days.”

“I’m not tired. And I’m not wandering off this time.” He tugged Logan’s hand, who reluctantly laid down and curled up with his head on Roman’s thigh. Patton mimicked his position. “We’re staying together.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Logan promised in a soft voice. “Everyone is going to be okay.”


End file.
